


Friendly fire

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Devilpool stories [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Friendly Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fight there is always something that can go wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of art Zet drew in their lifestream

There were no gang members standing anymore when Wade sheated his guns again, but something felt off. He realized Daredevil didn't join him right after they finished like they usually would. So he turned around full circle scanning for his team up partner.

“Devil?”

He heard a soft thud as the Devil of hellskitchen fell of the beam he was leaning on, dropping down on some bags. Wade rushed to him quickly to check on his wounds, realizing quickly he was riddeled with several bullet holes.

“Hold on, is there a hospital nearbye?”

“...Wade...”  
“Just hold on okay?”

He pulled the man close to lift him up, but immidiatly felt the larger exit wounds in the vigilantes back, those exit wounds were only corresponding with his own fire arms. He had in his carelessness hit one of the only people who always trusted him, who had believed him.

“Devil...I...”  
“It's not your fault...”  
“Please...hold on...I'll fix this somehow!”

He quickly tore the bags to shreds, using the drugs inside them to numb the wounds before tightly binding the shredded bags over the injuries. He picked the man up bridal style quietly, looking at the unseeing eyes of the mask as he felt the hand on his cheek and back.

He could feel it, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he could feel the life starting to fade out of his partner, he already knew he wouldn't make it in time, but he was hoping, his mind racing, trying to figure out a way to share his healing factor, after all it's what made Alex.

“Please...Don't leave me...”

“I … lo-”

He watched the blood drip from the corner of the masked vigilantes mask as he went limp in his arms. He held the body a little tighter in his blood soaked arms and let out a soft sob.

“I am sorry...”

 


End file.
